World War II
World War II or WW2, WWII, World War Two also called the Clan Wars is a war that was started in 2006 between several different clans. The main rivals were the Romans and the Army of Club Penguin. The War After the color clans slowly began to decline, Club Penguin Armies began to evolve into armies based on name and clothing rather color. Most clans during this time were still unorganized and based their headquarters on Club Penguin; however, some clans began to become armies by organizing themselves on the Miniclip Forums. During this time period, most new Club Penguin users came from Miniclip, and the Miniclip Forums were the center of Club Penguin culture. Through the Miniclip Forums, Vital Viper founded Mammoth as the “Forum Server,” thus making it a hot spot for warfare and Club Penguin Armies, especially during WWII. These series of constant battles between these clans and newly formed organized armies is recognized as World War II. Although hundreds of clans were probably made during this period, the main clans and armies that are known to have existed and participated in this era were the Romans, Vikings, Pirates, Penguin Secret Agency (PSA), Army of Club Penguin (ACP), Club Penguin Army (CPA), and the Club Penguin United Nations Space Commission (CPUNSC). Armies like the Underground Mafias Army (UMA), Club Penguin Marines (CPM), and the Nachos were still forming, or in the Nachos’ case, still a clan. The ACP, Romans, and the CPUNSC were the first armies to officially organize on the Miniclip forums. Although a countless number of battles occurred during WWII, not very many battles were recorded, remembered, or have since then been deleted. A well-known fact was that the Roman clan had invaded much of Club Penguin since the release of the roman helmet in October of 2006. The Romans were a clan no longer when Explorer7777 created an organized center for the Romans within a few days after Oagalthorp’s creation of the Army of Club Penguin on September 29, 2006. The Romans and the ACP were powerful armies, and it wasn’t too long before they went to war. One of the Roman and ACP battles in WWII was recalled in The ACP Saga. “On Friday the 13, the Romans marched onto our battlefield. This was the first formal battle any of us had ever fought in, and marked the beginning of WWII. We waited on the right side of the battlefield while the massive Roman army advanced. At 3:00pm PST (though PST was not established yet), I fired the first shot, and all Hell broke loose. We had fought for half an hour, and neither side was starting to give. … … Finally, half an hour later, enough Romans had retreated for us to declare victory. A few of the enemies failed to accept defeat, but most of them did. The first and last major battle of WWII was through. We had defeated the Roman Army, which vastly out-manned us, and upon their destruction most of their soldiers joined the ranks of the ACP. Though WWII raged on, it was isolated to Dojos throughout CP, especially on Mammoth. The Army didn’t give up, and allied with the Vikings and Nachos, who helped us in our fight against the Roman Clans that continued to stream into the peaceful servers of CP.” ~Oagalthorp Pictures Category:The World Wars Category:Conflicts Category:Romans